Brian The Movie
' '''''Brian The Movie is a 2014 film by Anthonyg3281. It is produced by GoAnimate Pictures and distributed by Anthonyg3281 Productions. It was exported to YouTube on March 28, 2014 (Anthonyg3281's birthday). This movie is similar to Eric The Movie by Kristin Konkle. Anthonyg3281 also did the screenplay of the movie as well as being one of the Character Designers. Plot Brian desperately wishes that he could be with Kayla, the girl of her dreams. David tells him that he should think about if she was in trouble then he would be able to save her. Brian then goes to bed early at night and has a dream where he is with Kayla. But when Kayla is captured by Brian's arch-enemy, Joseph, he must rescue her with help from Anthonyg3281, Eric, David, and BrandontheMovieGuy. Cast * Brian as Himself, the main protagonist of the film and Kayla's love interest. * Kalya as Kayla, Brian's love interest. * Joey as Anthonyg3281, a YouTuber who has a UFO that can turn into a rocket ship. * Zack as David, Brian's friend and one of Anthonyg3281's ship crew. Zack also voices the Snowman in the movie. * Eric as Himself, Brian's friend and one of Anthonyg3281's ship crew. Eric also voices BrandontheMovieGuy (another YouTuber) in the movie. * Ivy as Herself, Anthonyg3281's ship leader and Brian, Eric, and David's little sister. * Simon as Joseph, Brian's arch-enemy and the main antagonist of the film. * Kate as Eric's Mom, mother of Brian, Eric, David, and Ivy. * Dallas as Mr. Tom, teacher of Brian, Eric, and David. * Young Guy as Random Person, Putt-Putt Production Brian The Movie was first announced in September 2013 on YouTube by Anthonyg3281 when he uploaded a Sneaks Peeks menu that is going to be in the DVD. Anthonyg3281 said that it would be similar to Eric The Movie by Kristin Konkle. Brian, Kalya, Joey, Zack, Eric, Simon, Kate, Dallas, and Young Guy later joined the cast of the film. In 2014, Ivy joined the cast and the movie was scheduled for March 28, 2014. Reception Brian The Movie received universal acclaim from YouTubers with a Rotten Tomatoes score of 96% and was certified "Fresh". Box office Brian The Movie grossed $257,000,007 in North America, and $210,000,003 in other countries, for a worldwide total of $468,000,001. Home media Brian The Movie was released on DVD, Blu-Ray, and Blu-Ray 3D on June 17, 2014 by Warner Home Video. The DVD and Blu-Ray had sold more than 28 million units on it's first day, making it the 2nd biggest selling video title of 2014 after Disney's Frozen. Soundtrack The soundtrack of the film was released on March 25, 2014 by Warner Sunset Records. The music is composed by Danniel Hofflered. Music List * Acid Jazz * Imagine Anything * Ambient- Nostalgic * Secret Garden * Action * Picnic For Two * Suspence- Demon Lair * Smile * Fairy Tale * Jingle Bells * Jingle Bells (Reprise) * Action- Adventure * Smilin' * Romance * GoAnimate Song From YouTube * Joyful- Acoustic Tune * Adeste Fideles (Bonus Track) Video game A video game based on the film was released on March 25, 2014 for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4. The game is published by D3 Publisher. Monkey Bar Games and Vicious Engine develop the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 versions, Torus Games develops the PC, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U versions, and Amaze Entertainment develops the PlayStation Vita version. The end credits of the video game has the song "Everything is Awesome!!!" from The LEGO Movie. Sequel A sequel titled Brian The Movie 2 (working title) was scheduled to be released on March 28, 2017. However, on March 5, 2015, it was put back into development. External links * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gm_UaNw6xII Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate Cinematic Universe Category:2014 Films